powerrangersfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Shuriken Sentai Ninninger
, traduit par 'Shuriken Squadron Ninninger, est la saison 39 du Super Sentai. Le 22 Février 2015 ça remplace Ressha Sentai ToQger et rejoint dans la partie du Super Hero Time. Après le final de Drive, rejoint Ninninger dans le Super Hero Time, et sera remplacé par Dōbutsu Sentai Zyuohger le 14 Février 2016. Ninninger à était doublé en Korée du Sud par ''Power Rangers Ninja Force'' (파워레인저 닌자포스 Pawaleinjeo Ninjaposeu). Production Les producteurs de '''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger dit sur la révélation publique de Ninninger « avec Kakuranger, leur slogan était « se cachant parmi les gens, nous slash par le biais de mal «, cependant, le Ninninger n’ont aucun problème faire une explosion étant « Ninjas ». » utilisé la paradoxale « so what » attitude comme un concept, mais ce que je voulais, c’était que leur force imparable percée pourrait leur permettre de rompre ce sentiment de stagnation, nous nous sentons aujourd'hui, comme des héros pour encourager ». Producteur Naomi Takebe a présenté la série comme pas contrairement à un film hollywoodien avec un concept de « ninja impensable ». « Nous avons voulu créer un concept de ninjas hors-là avec un robot festival, dragons, fun sons et quelque chose d’amusant, quoi que ce soit ». En ce qui concerne l’action, Takebe a déclaré : « nous payons une attention particulière aux choses comme backflips et pirouettes, choses qu’un être humain est en fait capable de faire. Il y a certainement des travaux de connexion, mais nous avons voulu relever le défi de montrer ce que le corps humain est capable d’atteindre ». Les acteurs en costume pour AkaNinger et AoNinger sont des nouveaux venus a choisi comme le sang frais pour cette saison. Inoue a également souligné son. Du bruit henshin du katana (« Nin-nin-nin Nin-Frédérick-nin ! ») au son invocation pour le mecha (« Wasshoi Ninja ! »). Il a dit : « les sons sont très intéressants. Le thème initial, rédigé par Neko Oikawa, est très chaude et intense. La finale, a d’autre part, cette sensation festival qui vous donne envie de danser. L’ouverture « Let ' s go Ninninger » est chanté par Yohei Onishi et la fin, « Nanja Monja ! Festival Ninja » est chanté par Daiki Ise. Le Mecha de saisons est qu'une actualisation de la série précédente explique les différents producteurs et auteurs de Sentai par exemple. Robot humanoïde (Shinobimaru), animaux mythiques (Dragomaru), Construction Mecha (Dumpmaru), Train (Byunmaru) et vrais animaux (Wanmaru) HIstoire Le Méchant Seigneur Gengetsu Kibaoni fut vaincu il y a 444 ans par le Clan Igasaki à laquelle il a juré de détruire l’humanité, et plus tard l’armée Kibaoni a augmenté une fois de plus à l’époque du dernier Ninja dans lequel il a été scellé par Yoshitaka Igasaki (Last Ninja). Encore une fois exactement 444 ans plus tard en 2015 Kyuemon Izayoi Raizo Gabi, les généraux de Kibaoni, lever et commencer à construire l’Empire encore et essayer de faire revivre Gengetsu Kibaoni. Pendant ce temps, Tsumuji Igasaki, fils de Last Ninja regroupe les cinq Ninjas cousin a prédit et les mains les épées Ichibantou pour la lutte contre l’armée de Kibaoni. Personnages Rangers Alliés * Shishi-Oh * Tetsunosuke Saika XXI * Tetsunosuke Saika XXII * Tatsunosuke Hakkaku * Kikyo Kôsaka * ** ** ** ** ** * All Super Sentai ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger ** Ressha Sentai Toqger ** Dōbutsu Sentai Zyuohger ** Uchū Sentai Kyūranger Civiles * Kana * Mariko * Harukaze Katou * SILVER * Kiroku Ise * Elena Vilains Armée de Kibaoni * Leader ** Gengetsu Kibaoni * Généraux ** Kyuemon Shingetsu Kibaoni ** Raizo Gabi ** Masakage Tsugomori ** Ariake no Kata ** Juza Yumihari (Ninninger Returns) ** Mangetsu Kibaoni * Fantassins ** Hitokarages ** Yokai géant Gashadokuro ** Jukkarages ** Hyakkarages * Yokai Izayoi Way Ninja Army Corps * Leader ** Kyuemon Izayoi * Grunts ** Genin Supparage * Dark Ninja Autres * * Arsenal Mecha Épisodes *Lors des premiers épisodes, le générique d'ouverture commence toujours par la phrase : « Afin de mériter le titre de « Last Ninja », cinq jeunes gens ont pris la décision de suivre les traces de leur grand-père. Leur ennemi est un terrifiant seigneur de guerre du nom de « Gengetsu Kibaoni » ! Ensemble, ces jeunes gens vont devenir des shinobis des temps modernes qui ne se cachent pas ! ». Après l'arrivée de Star Ninger, cette accroche subit quelques changements. *La thématique de cette série étant les ninjas, tous les épisodes sont désignés en tant que . # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Chansons ;Thème d'ouverture * **Paroles : Neko Oikawa **Composition : Akira Sato **Arrangement : Akira Sato **Artiste : Yōhei Ōnishi ;Thème de fin * **Paroles : Motoi Okuda **Composition : Funta 7 **Arrangement : Funta 7 **Artiste : Daiki Ise ;Thèmes récurrents * **Paroles : Takatori Hideaki **Composition : Yamashita Kōsuke **Arrangement : Kagoshima Hiromasa **Artistes : Hideaki Takatori, Sakura Miyajima * **Paroles : Mike Sugiyama **Composition : Ito Tsubasa **Arrangement : Ito Tsubasa **Artiste : Showgo Kamada * **Paroles : Ryuji Sakai **Composition : Makoto Miyazaki **Arrangement : Makoto Miyazaki **Artiste : Yukio Yamagata * **Paroles : Kuwahara Nagae **Composition : Sato Akira **Arrangement : Sato Akira **Artiste : Onishi Yohei * **Paroles : Kuwahara Nagae **Composition : Sato Akira **Arrangement : Sato Akira **Artiste : Onishi Yohei Casting * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Narrator, Ninninger Equipment : * : * : Stage Shows * Les épisodes dans cette saison de Sentai sont appelés «Shinobi" (Shinobi)ainsi que d’avoir en général un exclaimation point. Vidéo Release * à venir Jouets * à venir Jeux Vidéos * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!! Notes * Alors que ce Sentai est la 39e entrée dans la série, Shinobi 6 a été diffusé sur le 40e anniversaire de Himitsu Sentai Gorenger sur 5 avril 2015. **A l’origine, il devait pour être 7e épisode à l’air à cette date. **Première échéance initiale était le 15 février, mais il a fini retardée d’une semaine en raison de la préemption de dernière minute de ToQger Station 46: The Final Stop en raison de la rupture de couverture de l’actualité du japonais Kenji Goto assassinat d’un journaliste par ISIL militants. *◾Il s’agit de la première saison depuis Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, où les trois principales couleurs (rouge, bleu et jaune) sont tous des hommes. *C’est aussi la première saison depuis Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters pour ne pas inclure de noir ou Ranger vert dans le cadre de l’équipe de base des Rangers **◾En outre, c’est la première saison depuis Mahou Sentai Magiranger pour comporter un Ranger jaune mâle et un femelle Ranger blanc. **◾Et, il s’agit de la première saison depuis Dengeki Sentai Changeman d’avoir un Ranger rose femelle et une femelle Ranger blanc dans l’équipe de base. *Il s’agit de la première série de Super Sentai à disposent d’un acteur de la franchise Power Rangers comme Yoshi Sudarso, Koda Power Rangers Dino Charge gratuitement a fait une brève apparition dans l’épisode 34 comme un civil attaqué par le Corps d’armée Kibaoni dans Ariake no Kata. *Ninninger ties Ressha Sentai ToQger comme la seconde plus courte série de Sentai officielle à 47 épisodes, après JAKQ Dengekitai (qui avait 35 épisodes). * À partir de 2016, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger est considéré comme la série sentai plus bas au prorata de la franchise avec une audience moyenne de 3,6 % après ajustement pour l’inflation, c’est aussi la deuxième pire vente série sentai après Juken Sentai Gekiranger.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2016/02/16239/ sans ajustement pour l’inflation, c’est la troisième pire-vente Sentai après Gekiranger et Mirai Sentai Timeranger. * Ninninger en Corée est appelé Power Rangers Ninja Force. C’est la première saison sur le thème ouvertement japonaise à être doublés, comme Hurricanger et Shinkenger ont été ignorées. *Cette série Super Sentai partage quelques similitudes avec ses partenaires de Super héros temps **Avec Kamen Rider Drive: ***Les héros supplémentaires (Star Ninger et Kamen Rider Mach) est venu des USA. ***Les grands patrons final trahi leurs enfants. **Avec Kamen Rider Ghost: ***Les slogans des héros principaux incluent un mot de la chaleur (« I ' m on fire » et « ma vie est brûler vif »). ***Le méchant du groupe « princes » (Kyuemon et Alain), à un certain point, avait changé d’avis et transformé en héros verts. ***Dans le film de VS de Ninninger, ils devaient affronter maléfiques clones de ninjas célèbres du passé, qui est similaire au thème du fantôme. *Tout comme les similitudes de ToQger' à Go-Onger, Ninninger partage également beaucoup de similitudes avec Shinkenger. Cette tendance se poursuivra dans la prochaine série. **Les héros sont sur le thème des guerriers japonais (ninjas et samouraïs). **Les héros hérité leurs pouvoirs de leur famille. **Les méchants sont des monstres populaires japonais. **Les méchants sont des êtres antiques qui sert à lutter contre les ancêtres des héros. **Les grands maux étaient joint loin et les méchants besoin de recueillir la peur de l’humain pour desceller lui. **Les sixième héros utilisent comme nourriture morphers pour transformer (hamburger et sushi). Ils ont également créé leur propre pouvoir, à la différence du héros principal. Les deux Rangers sont dorés. **Articles de collection des héros sont ronds, disque-comme des objets qui peuvent être installés dans leurs épées et un essorage pour libérer leurs pouvoirs. *''Ninningers'' nombreux partage également des similitudes avec Shinkengers **Takaharu partage beaucoup de similitudes avec Ryunosuke Ikenami et Genta Umemori. Comme Ryunosuke, il peut être un goofball mais devient grave à certaine situation. Deux d'entre eux sont très fidèles et idolâtre de la tête de leur clan. Takaharu idolâtre son grand-père Yoshitaka Igasaki le dernier Ninja tandis que Ryunosuke idolâtre Takeru Shiba 19e et l’actuel chef du Clan Shiba. Comme Genta il est hyperactif, énergique et sont très bruyant. **Yakumo partage quelques similitudes avec Takeru Shiba. Deux d'entre eux sont les plus graves membres de leur équipe avec une personnalité cool et guerriers calmes et sereins. **Nagi partage beaucoup de similitudes avec son lointain prédécesseur Kotoha Hanaori. Deux d'entre eux sont généralement doux, désintéressé, de prendre soin et de genre. Ils sont les plus jeunes et les plus sensibles membres de leur équipe. Leurs acteurs ont 16-17 ans au moment où ils ont jouent leurs personnages. **Kasumi partage également beaucoup de similitudes avec son lointain prédécesseur Mako Shiraishi. Deux d'entre eux sont girly girl et agit comme une grande soeur à leurs coéquipiers et leurs coéquipiers trouve vraiment fiable. **Kinji est également très similaire à son prédécesseur Genta Umemori. Ils sont nouveaux guerriers du clan longues Sentai dans leur époque. Les deux sont des connaissances des membres du clan (Genta avec Takeru Shiba) et Kinji avec Yoshitaka Igasaki. Tous deux sont devenus héros due d’influencer des membres dudit clan. *Il s’agit de la première Sentai avant anniversaire sans vert ou noir Ranger sur l’équipe de base. *Il s’agit de la troisième saison pour être adapté en deux saisons de Power Rangers, après Samurai Sentai Shinkenger et Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Voir Aussi Liens Externes *Toei website *TV Asahi website *Ninninger at Super-Sentai.net *Official Twitter account *Official Facebook account Références Catégorie:Saison Super Sentai